Nightmare
by zirahbleach
Summary: The night where all Bleach characters were having the worst dreams ever.
1. Kurosaki Ichigo

**Author's Note: **

**My FIRST FANFIC EVER. Bleach is just pure awesome that my hands tickled to write fics about it. And, yes, English is not my first language, so don't expect my English to be flawless. Well then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I'd be happy to death if I were to be Bleach's owner.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Kurosaki Ichigo – My Double Nightmare

Ichigo had just returned from Orihime's party that Saturday night. It was quite a blast, since everyone was present to celebrate the red-haired girl's 16th birthday. He didn't expect Ulquiorra to show up though, since Ichigo thought he was already dead. Maybe Orihime healed him whatsoever and invited him. Well, not just him, she even told Rangiku to invite all her shinigami friends, and of course Gin was also included….. and he brought that oh-so-powerful Aizen along.

Overall, it was indeed a tiring night.

Ichigo picked up his pace and headed to his house. It didn't take him long enough – 2 minutes was all he needed to do so.

Finally entering his bedroom through the window – a good brother he was, he didn't want to wake his sisters up since it was twelve midnight already - and just then he realized Rukia didn't walk home together with him after the party.

"Ah, she'll come home later," he said to himself, knowing that Rukia was strong enough to protect herself from some random prowler or pervert guys.

Sinking himself in his bed, he quickly drifted off to sleep….

Exposed to the shiny, bright sunlight, Ichigo woke up to his room, only to find a masked Rukia opening up the curtains. It was too bright that it seemed like the room had been created from gold.

Feeling drowsy, Ichigo rubbed his eyes and squinted to see Rukia. It looked like she was cleaning up his messy room.

"Good morning, Ichi-kun," Rukia greeted with a very soft voice, sending chills down Ichigo's spine. She held the broom tightly and looked away as if feeling embarrassed to face him.

Ichigo was startled. This was so unlike Rukia. "Rukia? What the hell is wrong with you? A-and, w-what's withthis Ichi-kun thing?" He found himself blushing when he said the last sentence.

"Ichi-kun… Don't tell me you didn't remember what you said last night…." Her voice was quite shaky that Ichigo could tell she was in the verge of crying.

"I-I don't remember at all! And stop calling me Ichi-kun!"

"Last n-night," Rukia began, tears had already rolled down her cheeks. "Y-you proposed me, by saying, 'will you be mine, Kuchiki Rukia?' and now you completely forget about that….."

Ichigo was taken aback. There was no, and by that he meant NO HELL WAY he would have said such thing.

"W-what? No way! Are you kidding me?" He was thinking that maybe she was pulling pranks on him. But that was too much, even for tricks. And he knew Rukia would not do such crappy jokes.

But now that he thought about that, maybe he did that during last night's party… well, the party was quite crazy so it wasn't impossible for him to do that. He had just realized bright pink colored his cheeks as he was thinking about that. He could not hide his embarrassment.

Oh shoot, he thought.

But then again, he didn't get drunk. He didn't even touch beer or anything intoxicating.

All of these thoughts just drove Ichigo insane.

Seeing Rukia cry, Ichigo sighed, and walked towards her.

Her tears sent tingles all over his body. He's the worst when it comes to a crying lady. But he managed to pull himself together and moved closer to her.

"Ah, geez, stop crying. This is just so not like you."

And just then he noticed about Rukia's mask.

"From where did you get that mask anyway? And why are you even wearing it?" That mask looked pretty much like Vizard's – of course hell he didn't know where she got that from.

Rukia wiped her tears, trying to cover herself up from Ichigo by using an excuse as he asked about the mask. "I-I-Ichi-kun, I am just shy… well, about the proposal-"

His blood boiled and his suspicions arose when Rukia tried to avoid his question. He thought that this might be a stupid prank after all. "Come on, Rukia! Stop kidding now!"

He took off her mask.

And his jaw dropped when he saw the real face behind that creepy mask.

"Ichi-kyuuuuuuun~~~~" was Aizen's reply.

Yes, it was Aizen behind that mask, but somewhat in Rukia's body.

That sure freaked Ichigo off.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

And he woke up again, but this time, he woke up to a slightly dark room, and by looking outside the window, it was obviously still night as the crescent moon appeared at that moment.

"Dude…. Good thing it was just a dream…" a sigh of relief escaped through his lips. He lay back on his bed, facing his right side instead of left like he did before.

But unfortunately, Ichigo faced another familiar person, which was lying on the same bed as his.

"Ichi-kyuuuuuuuuuuuun~~~~~!"

Yeah, he recognized that man. The man that had a hole on his chest. Apparently, it was the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer. It was funny though hearing those words coming from that expressionless guy.

But for that man to appear right next to him, and call him "Ichi-kun" with the squeakiest voice he had ever made - Ichigo totally didn't see that coming.

And he screamed his lungs out; louder than before.

Dreams again.

He sat up from his comfy bed, panting and sweating all over. It seemed that the perspiration didn't want to dry off his head. He was shaking, trembling – and obviously couldn't; _didn't_ want to experience those scary dreams again. Never. Two times were more than enough. Now he had to stay awake all night, afraid of having the same dream all over again.

Damn that birthday party.

* * *

**So how was it? I really hope it was enjoyable. Anyone who reviews will get Aizen's sexy phot- I mean, Aizen's photo! Just Aizen's random photo :D Suggestions are very much welcome, and I prefer ADVICES rather than flames and bashings. That's it for now, I'm working on the next chapter right now. Later!**


	2. Ayasegawa Yumichika

**Author's Note: Thanks a lot to ALL reviewers (**Eldar-Melda, BeeBee432,**everyone)! I really didn't expect anyone to review this! And due to extreme excitement, maybe my English will probably get worse than before…. And, um, since it was the first time I write a fic, I really don't know how to reply people's reviews – Do reviews can be read through email box only? Gah, I need some tutorials here…. Help, anyone?**

**Disclaimer: Kubo, adopt me as your daughter. I'll suggest some good ideas you should do in Bleach****.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Ayasegawa Yumichika – Mr. Soul Society Shinigami

It was indeed the night where Yumichika got really excited. All of the shinigami were invited to the Best Shinigami Awards ceremony, and the event's main award, Mr. Soul Society Shinigami was about to be announced. He was very confident that he was going to win. This was the moment that he had been waiting for.

Looking his best, Yumichika was more than ready for the award. There was a new rule about the ceremony – everyone had to wear black suits or tuxedos (which, obviously, was suggested by our very own rookie substitute shinigami Ichigo) and Yumichika blatantly stood out among others in his sparkling, appealing tuxedo matched with his shiny black shoes.

Yumichika smiled in satisfaction.

"Oi, idiot, why are you smiling?" Ikkaku asked, Yumichika's mischievous smile kind of bothered him. The bald guy wasn't really fond of going to such events, but since everyone's going, and even his brutal captain and puny vice-captain were attending, he didn't want to get bored and fool around without anyone to beat the crap out of so he tagged along with them. At least there was something to do.

Brushing his hair off and adjusting the feathers on his eyes, Yumichika replied nonchalantly without facing his partner. "Mind your own business."

"It's okay, Yumichii, you're not going to win anyway…." Said the short girl with short, pink hair who popped out of who knows where. The 11th division vice-captain patted Yumichika's head but only ended up to be ignored by him, because he knew he would be going to hell if he tried to mess up with Yachiru.

"Ah," Ikkaku smirked, getting the picture. "I see…. You wanna be Mr. Soul Society huh? That award is freakin' stupid. Like your stupid beauty."

"Don't insult my beauty. At least I have a hair."

"You son of a-" As Ikkaku was about to continue, he was interrupted by the ceremony's host, Gotei 13's 4th squad member Yamada Hanataro.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the 7th Seated officer started, "now I am going to announce the winner of our main award tonight – Mr. Soul Society Shinigami!"

The Seireitei Theatre was full of cheers and applause as Hanataro uttered the last sentence.

Then came an intruder; well, it's more like a_ lion doll _walking towards Hanataro and began blabbering and complaining. "Oi! I'm the real MC here, gimme the microphone!"

Knowing how stupid Kon was, both Ichigo and Rukia rushed toward the stage where Kon struggled to get the microphone. Of course Hanataro refused to give it up and those two idiots fought for a while. Fortunately, the audience thought it was part of the performance and they enjoyed every bit of it. Ichigo managed to knock Kon out and Rukia dragged him off the stage, enabling Hanataro to continue his talk.

Just get straight to the point, Yumichika thought, though butterflies were building up in his stomach.

"Uhm, gomennasai…. Ah, well, for your information, Mr. Soul Society Shinigami is judged due to beauty and strength – 30% strength and 70% beauty, to be exact."

Madarame Ikkaku, who was taking a sip of coffee which he got from God knows where, immediately spit out the drink when he heard the statement. "What the hell? BEAUTY?"

Confidence began to increase in Yumichika. He's definitely going to grab that award.

"Last year's winner was one of the four noble families and head of Gotei 13's 6th division, Kuchiki Byakuya-san…"

All the female shinigami screamed hysterically when Byakuya's named was mentioned, as his handsome face was zoomed in by the cameraman and displayed on one, super large TV screen in front of the theatre, thus inducing more frantic shouting and endless 'Oh-my-god' from his fanatic fangirls.

The cool-headed guy only replied with a short sigh.

"This is taking too long…" Yumichika muttered and rolled his eyes, only to be replied with a 'tch' from a smirking Ikkaku.

"Pathetic," Kenpachi snapped. "If it wouldn't for your fighting skill, I would have thrown you off the cliff."

Yumichika had a real hard time swallowing down that spiky-haired captain's sentence. His deep, rasping voice was good enough to scare the hell out of a bunch of street delinquents. But that's the main reason why he had been following Kenpachi.

"So, I'll announce our Mr. Soul Society Shinigami this year…" Hanataro continued.

Yumichika's heart was pounding fast like crazy. His heartbeat was drumming endlessly that he thought other people could hear it. Excitement and nervous both conquered his heart at that time.

"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you about the judges…."

"God, announce the result already!" The purple-haired guy shrieked, groaning angrily. Thousands pairs of eyes cornered him and he immediately became the centre of attraction. Patience had totally been eroded off his heart. Yumichika sent his deadly glare to Hanataro, which accelerated the host to quickly declare the winner.

"A-alright, Mr. Soul Society Shingami 2010 is…"

Yumichika got back to his usual calm state, smiled brightly and confidently, and was about to stand…

"**Charlotte Cuuhlhourne!"**

And so he fell.

Ikkaku burst into laughter when he heard the declaration. "Told ya,'" he grinned, and burst out laughing again, palms on his face.

"WHAT? THAT FUGLY KID? HE'S NOT EVEN A SHINIGAMI!" Yumichika got up quickly, throwing whatever he could grab at Charlotte, cursing and calling him names.

"Oh, Ayasegawa-san, the judges' decision is final. The judges were Baraggan Luisenbarn, Tousen Kaname and Wonderweiss Margera," Hanataro stated with his usual, cheerful voice.

Eyes bulging out, Yumichika was clearly aghast by the statement. "THAT WAS SO UNFAIR! Baraggan is his master, Tousen is blind and Wonderweiss is retarded!"

Charlotte, with his teary eyes, climbed up the stage and received the award.

"Thank you all especially the judges~" He tsked, wiping his tears off. "and master Baraggan, I am very proud to be your fraccion.. and also, to Yumichika, my greatest enemy, I know this day would come~ so admit it, I AM BEAUTIFUL~"

And he finished his words with a flying 'chuu ' kiss.

Yumichika screamed on top of his lungs, hurried towards the stage and attacked Charlotte with his Zanpakuto.

"I deserve this trophy. Hand it to me!" Yumichika was completely out of control.

"Oh no! You got up the stage just to congratulate me? I know I am too beautiful to resist," Charlotte seemed to flatter himself while he obviously got the wrong picture.

"This is mine!"

Charlotte finally understood what Yumichika wanted. "Oh, no, no," he smirked. "I am holding the trophy, I AM THE WINNER."

"Give it to me! Mine! MIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE - eh?"

Yumichika opened his eyes, blinking several times. He found himself holding Ikkaku's head, and from the pose he had done, Yumichika came to conclusion that he was dreaming and he was sleep-talking and grabbing, shaking his _so-called_ bestfriend's bald head which he mistook for the trophy.

Yes, it was only a dream. A horrible nightmare.

"You're damn noisy," Ikkaku shot him a poisonous glare.

And thanks to Ikkaku's powerful kick, Yumichika was thrown into the garden fish pond, and though he wanted to stay awake, the kick just made him unconscious and so another dream awaited him….

* * *

**Ah, I know, I know, the ending sucked. To be honest, I didn't like Yumichika at first because I thought he was annoying, but now he is starting to grow on me, probably when he said that he preferred dying than telling his fellow division members about his Shikai. Oh screw this, please review!**


	3. Kuchiki Byakuya

**Author's Note:**

**Eldar-Melda & BeeBee432! Thank youuuu! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Just you wait, Kubo, I'll invade your house and take all your Bleach comics…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Kuchiki Byakuya – Babe

Byakuya opened his eyes. Before him was a picture of his wife, Kuchiki Hisana, and as his eyes set on the potrait, bittersweet memories flew endlessly through his mind, flashing back all the beautiful moments they once had.

Although, strangely enough, he didn't remember going into this room, since the last place he went last night was his bedroom. It was impossible for him to sleep-walk, he had never experienced anything like that ever in his entire life.

Oh well.

Ignoring his thoughts, he slowly walked out of the room, breathing in fresh air. He decided to take a stroll outside his mansion, maybe that would make him relax a bit.

"Omedetto, taichou!"

Byakuya looked over his shoulder. Apparently, it was his subordinate who said that.

"Oh, Kuchiki-taichou, congrats!"

Another shinigami greeted.

Then, few minutes after that, more and more people started to say the same thing, which left Byakuya clueless and curious. What's wrong with everyone today?

And after a while he saw Rukia pass by him, looked at him for a second and continued her walk without leaving a word.

Byakuya noticed it wasn't just a 'look'. It was more like a sharp glare. Rukia wasn't usually like this. She always smiles and exclaims 'Good day, nii-sama!' whenever she comes across him. Her odd behavior this time increased more curiosity in him.

"Rukia," he called her with his usual deep, calm voice, though Rukia ignored him.

Byakuya made a second attempt. "Rukia."

Still Rukia chose to pay no attention to him.

Without no doubts, Byakuya immediately reached for her wrist, grabbing them tightly. Rukia was startled by his action, struggling to break free her hand from her brother-in-law's strong arm but to no avail. She finally gave in and stood still, lowering her head.

"Kuchiki Rukia," he said her full name slowly and firmly, another way of showing that he was dead serious.

"….. I really don't know why you're doing this…." She murmured, her soft voice strongly resembled Hisana, which reminded Byakuya of his wife. "And I thought you loved my sister…"

"….Doing what?" the captain of 6th squad remained placid, although massive amounts of suspicions conquered his heart at the moment.

"Stop playing dumb, nii-sama!" She turned around to see him, feelings of angry and dismay reflected her face, and the usual smooth, cheerful expression were no longer drawn on it. "Why did you replace my sister with other person? Hisana-neesan wasn't good enough for you?" It was the first time she scolded him. When she heard about the _ceremony_, it felt like her heart was stabbed and broken into pieces.

Byakuya was taken aback by her statement. A flash of hurt could be seen through Rukia's eyes – and it pierced through his heart, bit by bit.

Byakuya weakened his grip. He totally had no idea what she was talking about."Excuse me, nii-sama, I've got other things to do," she said coldly, walking away in jiffy and disappeared slowly from his eyes.

"This is so troublesome," he spoke to himself. He needed some explanations. Somehow he thought that he was a fool for not asking her sister what was going on. Feeling uneasy, he then decided to return to his bedroom. His instinct told him that the answer was located there. Being a master of shunpo, going there was as easy as child's play.

But it appeared that he landed on the wrong room. It was his assistant, Abarai Renji's room.

Leaning to the phone on his shoulder, talking about some shinigami information and holding some worksheets on his left hand, Renji sure was busy. After a few seconds, he realized Byakuya's presence and looked pretty shocked. "Oh, taichou, what are you-"

"We'll talk later. I need to do something right now," Byakuya snapped and disappeared using his shunpo to find the right room.

Renji frowned. "What the hell… It was him who came here in the first place… oh well. Congratulations, taichou."

* * *

In a blink of an eye, Byakuya had already arrived at his place. And he noticed something.

His bed was occupied.

By someone. Someone with a black, stiff spiky hair.

Stiff spiky hair.

"Hey," Kenpachi smirked, lying on the bed, shirtless.

"Get off my bed before I slice you up," Byakuya demanded.

The violent guy licked his lips, continuing to tease the angelic-faced man. "Oh, fierce. I like that."

"I'll repeat for the last time," Byakuya snapped. "Get off my bed. NOW."

"Whoa, calm down, babe. You don't wanna mess up with your new sweetheart eh?"

Byakuya was startled. He couldn't help but think this guy was crazy and somewhat out of character.

"…..Sweetheart?"

Kenpachi roared into laughter. "Hey, now, you really like to play jokes aren't ya? We just got married yesterday! Look at our wedding photo album."

"WHAT?" Byakuya immediately searched for the album and easily found it on the desk. He checked the album thoroughly and watched every single wedding photo he had with that Zaraki guy. His eyes almost popped out as he saw the picture where…. They, uh, _kissed._

_KISSED._

Now this explains everything, Byakuya thought. The greetings he received this morning, the reason why Rukia got extremely upset… All of it was because of his wedding with Kenpachi. And he didn't even remember – he didn't even _know_ he had done such ridiculous, absurd thing.

"Hahahahaha…. ain't that last photo beautiful? You look so fine, baby- huh?" Kenpachi realized a ludicrously powerful aura coming from Byakuya – wild, mad busting _killing_ aura.

"Bankai," Byakuya summoned, drawing out his zanpakuto. "_Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_."

BOOOOOOM!

The whole Kuchiki mansion was blown up.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted, anxiety could clearly be heard from the tone of her voice. As soon as she heard the explosion, she quickly went into his bedroom since wisps of grey smoke were mainly coming from there.

She rushed towards Byakuya, who was trying to get up from his bed. "Nii-sama! Are you okay?"

He sat up straight, apparently unharmed, and looked straight into Rukia's eyes. After seeing his condition, Rukia breathed out a sigh of relief. "Looks like you're only having a nightmare…"

The current head of Kuchiki clan looked around his surroundings. No wedding albums. No sign of that crazy, spiky-haired guy. Rukia was right. It was only a stupid nightmare.

"Taichou! What's going on?" Renji barged into his captain's room, panting and breathing heavily. Next to him stood our stunning 15-year-old hero, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ah, Byakuya, you're such a problematic guy," the substitute shinigami commented and rolled his eyes, only to earn a slap from Rukia.

Then, after a few seconds, a guy with stiff, spiky hair, appeared from nowhere, with Yachiru sitting on his shoulder and he stepped into Byakuya's bedroom.

Smirking, and with his husky hoarse voice, Kenpachi said, "Having a bad dream eh, babe?"

* * *

**Ah, I had a good time writing this. I hope this chapter is appropriate for teens XD I don't really know if this chapter was funny, but I did my best anyway.**


	4. Aizen Sosuke

**Author's Note:  
Sorry for the late update :( ****It was because I was captivated and blown away by this week's chapter (ch. 420), I'm super lovin' Ichigo's new look! XDD Oh yeah! To ALL reviewers and people that added this story to their favorites: Thank you! Muchas gracias! Arigato gozaimasu! Kamsa hamnida! Terima kasih! Xie Xie! Shukran jazilan! Shukriya! Merci! Mahalo! Salamat! Khawp khun! Keep those reviews comin'!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: *knocking Kubo's door* Room service.****  
Kubo: *opens the door* yeah?  
****Me: I'm gonna clean up your room sir, I am the-  
Kubo: I know who you are. *goes bankai***

**I failed to own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Aizen Sosuke – SuperZen

Somewhere on Krypton planet…

"Hang on, Superman," Robin Hood tried to calm down the hero who was on his bed, panting and sweating hard, waiting for his life to be taken anytime. After the fight with Mojo Jojo, Superman had suffered critical injuries and he realized his wouldn't live longer.

"Batman," Superman murmured, pain could blatantly be heard from his voice.

Batman promptly moved closer to him. "I'm listening."

"I want you to inherit my power," Superman, alias Clark Kent, finally blurted out the secret that had been weighing on his heart. He needed a man that he trusted – a man that everyone on earth could depend on, and he believed the guy before him was the perfect man. The real chosen one.

"Superman, I don't-"

"Please, Batman. We need you. Everyone needs you." The popular hero handed him a pendant, which had the letter 'S' attached to it. "I restore all my powers here. Wear this and you'll get everything."

Batman was really shocked. He stared at the small pendant, observing it carefully.

Superman held Batman's wrist tightly. "I trust you," he said, looking straight into Batman's eyes. His voice weakened, so did his grip. "Thank you, everyone-" He faced all his friends and fellow heroes for the last time. He closed his eyes slowly, a beautiful smile was formed.

"S-superman-" Robin Hood broke into tears. Wonder Woman patted his back.

"Wow. This thing is totally priceless," Batman looked enthusiastically at the pendant.

"What is?"

Everyone turned around to see the man who said that sentence. Much to everyone's surprise, it's BATMAN!

Batman, who had just stepped out from the bathroom, adjusted his pants. The flush sound coming from the restroom proved that he had just finished answering the call of nature. He noticed that everyone was looking at him curiously. "…..What?"

"Wait- if you are Batman, then who's the one holding the pendant?" Robin Hood asked, he was totally aghast.

The Batman that owned the pendant drew out his sword, or, in his universe, it's called zanpakuto.

"Hah!" Robin exclaimed. "I- I know that sword! I know you! Y-you're the primary villain from Bleach, Aizen Sausage!"

"It's Aizen Sosuke," Cat Woman corrected, rolling her eyes.

"A-AIzen Sosuke! It's you! I bet you use your illusion power to create Batman's image!" Robin continued, he couldn't believe his eyes. His legs were shaking hard. The world's infamous enemy was standing before him!

"Err, duh. It's really easy to disguise as Batman. Aizen doesn't even use his illusion power. All you have to do is just to wear the same outfit as him," Cat Woman explained as Aizen took off his Batman mask and his clothes, revealing his favorite white suit behind that dark, black Batman outfit.

"Superman really knew whom to choose, eh," Aizen smirked. "The Hogyoku, Kyoka Suigetsu and now Superman's full power – I'm gonna be the best villain ever in this world!"

"No!" protested Robin, trying to act tough and all. "S-Superman gave the pendant to Batman! So the REAL Batman deserves it!"

"You're wrong, Robin," Wonder Woman snapped as she held the paper she found in Superman's bag. The feelings of aghast and surprise mirrored her face. "Superman knew from the beginning that Aizen was imposing as Batman. It's stated here, in his will paper."

No one could hide their surprise. Except for Aizen, he still remained cool even though he probably was the most shocked among others.

Wonder Woman ran her eyeballs quickly on the paper, rereading it as if she refused to believe those words. She cleared her throat, not letting her eyes off the will. "_To Aizen Sosuke_," she began. "_I know you're going to disguise as Batman on the day I'm going to die_."

She looked at everyone anxiously before continuing. "_The reason I chose you as my successor, was because when you were in Gotei 13, you looked exactly like my secret identity Clark Kent. But then you betrayed your community and built your own – you changed your style, but you still looked like the real me, Superman. I guess you're my huge fan, huh? And your six pack abs suits my Superman outfi_- WHAT the hell?" Wonder Woman shook his head, she stopped reading the rest because it's just pure rubbish. "…. _From Superman_." She showed the paper to the others so that they could see the Justice League leader's signature. There's no way that it was fake.

"Hmph, whatever," Aizen didn't care even tiny bit about that. All he wanted now was already in his hands. He immediately wore the pendant – and whoosh! His outfit was changed into Superman's.

Aizen had never been happier. "From now on, Superman no longer exist. The one who will replace him is me, SUPERZEN!" he smirked and crashed out of the building through the walls, eager to show the world his new power. He no longer needed his underdogs; the Espada, nor would he need that orange-haired substitute shinigami's overwhelming power. He's going to be on top of this universe.

Aizen's action left the heroes dumbfounded.

"Uh, guys," Robin broke the awkward silence. "We're heroes, right?"

The others nodded as a sign of agreement.

"….And we know that Aizen guy is bad, right?"

Once again, they all nodded.

"…So why aren't we chasing him….?"

"…"

* * *

The first city Aizen headed was the City of Townsville.

"I'm going to eliminate humans. Let's start with the weakest first." Aizen grabbed an axe beside him (which I don't know where it came from), moving towards an old man who was busy cutting trees.

The old citizen waved at him. "Mind helping me, son?" He stretched his body, feeling all weary and sweaty.

"You want my help, huh?" Aizen smiled. A _dangerous_ smile. He began to swing his axe towards the poor man. You're as good as dead, he thought.

Aizen confidently threw his axe at the man, hoping that it would cut his head off real good.

But unfortunately for Aizen, the old man was stretching his body and lowered his head, making Aizen lose his target. The axe didn't go through the man, but it fully cut off the big tree perfectly instead.

The man was so delighted, his eyes sparkled. "Oh, thank you, my son! You're really helpful!" He held Aizen's hand as he read the name on Aizen's belt. "Your name…. SuperZen! Thank you, SuperZen."

Aizen was taken aback. "No… this is not what I wanted…"

Due to extreme frustration, he flew off, massaging his temples.

I need to relax, he thought deeply. I'll find another pest.

He then saw a school girl holding her neck, looked like she was choking.

Aizen stopped by, standing before the girl. The kid's eyes looked like they're going to pop out – it just proved that the girl was completely in pain – and SuperZen liked that. The girl faced him, her expressions clearly told Aizen that she desperately needed help.

"This makes things easier, kid," said Aizen, and by that he meant 'easier to _kill.'_

The Hogyoku holder reached his hand out to the girl's neck, his fingers wrapped around it, slowly gripping it tightly. As seconds passed by, he started to strangle the girl.

The school girl wanted to scream, but her voice was caught in her throat. But then, after a while, as Aizen tightened his grip, a fish bone popped out of the girl's throat, the screaming she had been putting up with suddenly escaped flawlessly. Apparently, the fish bone was the thing that got stuck inside her. Due to the girl's loud, deafening scream, Aizen weakened his grip and had to back off.

The girl shrieked as she saw Aizen. And she read the title on his belt. "Super….Zen? Oh, SuperZen, you saved my life! Even Powerpuff Girls are slow enough to save me!" she let out a small cry, immediately hugging Aizen and praising him, and blaming their hometown kindergarten heroines for not saving her earlier.

He jerked. "No, no, no!"

* * *

A few days had passed, and SuperZen was already famous around the city. He was known as the 'new Superman' for helping the citizens, even though this was in contrast to his original ambition.

Aizen dropped to his knees, almost admitting defeat.

"You can't run away from all the good deeds," Cat Woman appeared, smiling. "That's the true power of Superman."

The red-haired guy looked up at her, his lips parted.

"Hey," someone greeted him. Aizen looked over his shoulder. "Er- hi, we're the heroines of this town. I'm Blossom, and these two are my sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. Let's be friends," Blossom gave him an innocent smile and reached out her hands to him.

"Hold on, girls, let me give him the award first, for being a new savior in our town!" The Mayor said, followed by cheers and supports from the townspeople. He handed Aizen a trophy.

"What you said was true. _Superman really knew whom to choose._" Batman snapped, repeating what Aizen had said earlier. "Although I'm sad I'm not the chosen one…"

"I'm so proud of you, SuperZen!" Robin Hood yelled from the top of a building, still keeping his distance with Aizen. Everyone gave him the 'you-are-such-a-scaredy-cat' look.

As if massive amount of energy flowing into his body, anger and excitement fueled him up, Aizen got up off his knees.

"No one can stop me.. I'll crush your world, right here, right now…." He vowed to himself.

Everyone was taken aback.

* * *

"Yes, you all should be surprised. This is my true intention. I'll kill you all! This Hogyoku will end your lives!" Aizen continued to mutter, even in his sleep.

Tosen had just entered their base, feeling tired after training Wonderweiss. Hueco Mundo sure was hot. The dry weather nearly killed him, maybe because it was summer. He then looked at his sleep-talking leader, he guessed Aizen was having fun in his dream. And then he realized Gin was sitting next to Aizen, holding a video camera. It seemed like the silver-haired shinigami was recording something.

"What are you doing, Gin? Aizen-sama is sleeping right now. It's better if you don't bother him," Tosen advised.

"I'll kill you! Rip open your skulls! You all will be my slaves for eternity!" Aizen was still sleep-talking.

Palm on his chin, Gin grinned widely. "I'm _SO_ gonna put this on YouTube."

* * *

**Ah! The longest chapter so far! (I guess?) I'm sorry if Aizen was OOC here. I really thought Aizen looked like Superman LOL! Revieeeeew~  
**


	5. Madarame Ikkaku

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry again for the late update :( I think I'm not going to update the next chapter soon, I've got to prepare for my upcoming examination T_T Please bear with me :') Thank you all for the reviews~**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own Bleach. Which I just brought from a bookstore.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Madarame Ikkaku – Hair

"Say it," Renji demanded.

"That thing…. Ugh, damn it," Ikkaku muttered, rubbing his shiny head.

Renji was growing impatient. "Dude, just what the hell do you wanna say?" After Ikkaku came to meet Renji 2 hours ago, they were just sitting the whole time and doing nothing, only waiting for the bald guy to blurt out his intention to see his close friend, the red-head. Ikkaku just couldn't say it, it felt like his mouth weighed a ton.

"Come on, man, you didn't go all long from 11th division to my squad just to play watch-and-silent, ain't ya?" Renji prompted him.

"I know!" Ikkaku let out a sigh. He then took a very deep breath, and started to tell his so-called _secret problem._ "Okay. Here's the thing. Uhm….. That…."

"Oh dude!" Renji slammed the table before him, he was totally losing his cool.

"Alright! Alright! Tch!" Ikkaku immediately pulled out things from the bag that he had brought.

Renji looked surprised. "Wow…. You used these all?"

Ikkaku nodded. "Yeah. Look, I used _Pantene, Sunsilk, Rejoice_ and all – but it still didn't work! My hair won't grow out!"

"You…. Came here all the way just for this? Just for your friggin' hair?"

"Dude, you gotta understand me man. I didn't even tell anything about this to Yumichika and my captain. Hell of course they're gonna laugh at me," the 3rd seated officer confessed. This problem was the only one that had been bothering him in his entire life. But his face turned red tomato when he saw Renji cupping his mouth, in the verge of laughing.

He threw the shampoos at Renji. "Shut up, pineapple head!"

"What? Wanna fight?" Renji was very sensitive to the word 'pineapple'. He drew out his zanpakuto, ready to fight.

Ikkaku also stood up, pointing his zanpakuto at the man before him.

Few seconds later, both of them fell silent.

"Argh, let's just get back to what we're talking," Renji pushed his sword back into its original place as he realized the bickering they had was just childish.

"Fine," Ikkaku agreed, thinking the same thing as Renji. "Say, Renji, your hair is really long right? Lemme see."

Renji snorted. He didn't really like his long hair – but being a mature adult, he didn't dispute about it, and untied his hair.

Ikkaku was impressed by his smooth, clean red hair – although he had seen it quite a few times already – but he still was captivated by it. "How did you manage to get such hair?"

"Dude, are you stupid? It's my natural hair. I didn't use anything."

Ikkaku lay on the floor, both hands on the back of his neck. "There's gotta be a way…." He's not the type of man to give up easily. He needed to come up with a new idea to grow out his hair.

"Ah!" Renji snapped his fingers. "I think I know someone that can help us…"

They then looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

"What brings you here?" Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the head of 12th division, asked them as they stood before him. He instructed them to have a seat, so that they could discuss more comfortably.

"It's Ikkaku," Renji pointed out, as he sat on the wooden chair brought by Nemu. "You got anything for his hair?"

Mayuri moved closer to Ikkaku, observing his bald head. Ikkaku certainly didn't feel relaxed by that crazy scientist's sudden action.

"Hmmm…." Mayuri ran his finger on his own pointy chin, trying to find the best solution for this problem.

He suddenly grinned, showing his big white teeth. "That's easy. I have the portion."

"Oh, really?" Ikkaku exclaimed, as if the sun watered his eyes with lights, the pupils began to sparkle brightly.

Mayuri got even closer to him, their face was two inches apart. "But I need a return."

Ikkaku smirked. "Name it."

* * *

"I have brought what you want, now gimme that thing," Ikkaku said, handing Ishida Uryu to Mayuri. The Quincy's hands and arms were tied up – he couldn't escape.

Renji patted Ishida's shoulder. "Sorry, man." Ishida could only reply by 'emph'-ing, since they taped his mouth shut.

Mayuri handed him the portion, looking very satisfied with what Ikkaku had brought for him. Both of them then left the building as they got what they needed, leaving Ishida alone with the creepy man.

Poor Ishida.

* * *

"Hey, you think this'll work?" Ikkaku said, he was still hesitated. He stared at the green portion.

Renji rolled his eyes. "We're talking about Mayuri here, get it? He won't let us down," the pineapple-head convinced his comrade. "He _better_ not."

Feeling more confident, Ikkaku nodded. "Thanks man." Then both of them separated and went their own ways to their division.

Ikkaku entered his bedroom and looked around to make sure Yumichika wasn't there, since they shared the same room. They also shared the same bed; they had their own actually, but since they always destroyed the beds due to extreme training and fighting, Kenpachi decided to put them on the same bed and vowed to kill them if they broke the bed again.

After ensuring his roommate was absent, Ikkaku quickly pulled the portion out of his pocket. He stood in front of the mirror and rubbed his head gently. Somehow he felt embarrassed of himself for doing such hilarious thing.

After he had done splashing the green liquid all over his head, he secretly hid the bottle in his drawer. He was hoping that Yumichika wouldn't find out about this or otherwise he would end up locking himself up in his closet.

Feeling relieved, he climbed up his bed, ready to have a good dream.

* * *

Yachiru's loud voice calling "Ken-chan" had managed to wake Ikkaku up. His tiny vice-captain never knew how to shut up. She was probably the only person in universe that had not gotten sliced up by Kenpachi for calling him such ridiculous name. Sometimes, he wondered why Kenpachi had not killed her yet. What made her so special? Maybe it was because he treated Yachiru as his own daughter.

Realizing that he couldn't get back to sleep, Ikkaku yawned and stretched his body. "Damn, thinking about that won't change a thing."

As Yachiru, who had been running in the 11th squad's barrack, passed by Ikkaku's room, she froze, setting her eyes on her bald underling. Her squealing and giggling also faded away.

"What are ya' staring at?" Every time people glared at him, he felt like poking their eyes with his bare, long fingers. He just didn't like to be stared at.

" Baldy…. You have…. Hair?"

Ikkaku raised his eyebrow.

"Whaa?" he asked to make sure what he had just heard was true.

Yumichika, who had just come out from the bathroom, seemed to overheard the conversation. "Oi, Ikkaku…. Look in the mirror."

Ikkaku ran towards the mirror, and witnessed something that he would never expect. He had grown HAIR! He was dumbfounded, yet his heart was screaming with extreme happiness.

Brushing his _new_ hair gently, he yelled with happiness, "Hell yeah! Damn I have got hair! Whooo!"

He portrayed different model poses, which made him look like a total idiot. He didn't care what would Yachiru and Yumichika think about him at the moment. Nothing was important to Ikkaku at that time except for his hair. "Man, I've gotta tell Renji about this cool thing…"

Then, Kenpachi barged in. He smirked, tagging along his zanpakuto in his left hand and another thing in his other hand.

"Look what I bring…" Kenpachi moved towards Ikkaku and raised his right arm, trying to frighten him.

For the first time, Ikkaku trembled. What Kenpachi had brought was probably the most frightening thing ever.

A SCISSOR.

Kenpachi was now standing before his 3rd seated officer. "Let's cut that hair outta your head." That guy had never failed to come up with crazy, evil ideas.

"Oi… hold on…" Ikkaku took a step back, his heart was pounding hard.

Joining the fun, Yachiru took out her scissors, she was delirious with joy. "Sounds fun, Ken-chan! Besides, if we don't cut your hair, then you wouldn't be called 'Baldy' anymore!"

"What gives? I don't even like to be called "Baldy"! Yumichika, you've gotta do somethin'…."

"Sorry, Ikkaku," Yumichika apologized, though he still possessed a calm face. "It seems that this time I'm on their side… I can't let you get all the credit, I don't want you to beat me with your new hair. My hair has always been the best. Good thing that I've brought a scissor."

Ikkaku was taken aback by his close friend's statement. "That's the dumbest excuse ever!"

Yumichka, Yachiru and Kenpachi surrounded him, trying to cut his hair. Furious, Ikkaku got up and drew out his zanpakuto, prepared to slash anyone who tried to mess up with his hair. He gathered his flowing energy so that he could use his Bankai to drive everyone away. There's no way he would let anyone touch his hair.

"BAN…..KAIIII!" SPLASH!

Ikkaku was thrown into the pond, his head was dunked into it by Yumichika. He was totally unconscious after being knocked out vigorously by his roommate. Yumichika knew Ikkaku was having a nightmare, and he just wanted to give him more. He stepped on his friend's shiny head, taking revenge of what Ikkaku had done to him earlier.

Feeling satisfied, Yumichika returned to their bedroom, a small smile curled on his lips. "You're damn noisy."

* * *

**I don't know if this chapter was good enough. Oh well whatever. Just tell me if this chapter is confusing. R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	6. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! It's Friday! In my country, we have holidays on Fridays and Sundays, instead of Saturdays and Sundays. So yup, I've got free time to do fics! Thank you to people who are willing to wait for the next chapter and THANKYOUVERYVERYVERYMUCH to people who review and add my story to [favorite story] and [story alert]!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I tried to approach Kubo by disguising as a beggar. And he went Bankai again.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – GTG (Great Teacher Grimmjow)

Grimmjow hated school.

No, he really did.

Which was why he dropped out of school when he was only 6.

He hated everything about school – its students, teachers, classes and even desks and chairs.

And he wondered how the hell did he wake up to a class, in front of a bunch of kids and wearing a shirt and a tie.

"Where am I right now?" he asked himself, groaning and massaging his forehead. He took a glance at the students – he seemed to recognize some of them, but since he was still feeling drowsy, he neglected his thoughts.

After a few seconds, a short-haired lady entered the classroom.

"Good morning," Arisawa Tatsuki greeted, trying to remember the name of the man before him. "….. Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Frustrated, Grimmjow stood up and moved closer to Tatsuki. "Woman, why am I here? I remember I was sleeping in my bedroom, " he snarled.

"This is your dream, stupid," Tatsuki replied, adjusting her spectacles. "You are a teacher in this school."

Grimmjow obviously was beyond surprised. He totally didn't see this coming. He then dragged Tatsuki out of the class so that she could explain more briefly about this. Before he could open his mouth, Tatsuki continued, "And I am Arisawa Tatsuki. I was sent by Kubo Tite to this school to observe your ways of teachings – to see if you deserve higher salary for this month. And your salary will be reduced for each mistake you do."

"Don't mess with me, weakling," Grimmjow grabbed Tatsuki's collar. "Somehow I got this weird feeling that you're related to that Ichigo brat."

Glaring back at him, Tatsuki brushed his hand off her collar. "Don't connect the reality to your dream. For your information, violence is prohibited. You might get your salary cut."

Grimmjow was still confused – a bit angry though, he felt like choking Tatsuki to death. But he needed his salary for living, so he decided to put up with her.

Tatsuki sighed and stretched her body. "Agh, being formal is so boring." Apparently, she was ordered by Kubo to act formal when dealing with the blue-haired Espada, which explained her sudden change in behavior. But she thought disobeying that one order wouldn't harm her much. So she went back to her usual, energetic self – but still completing her main task.

Seeing that Grimmjow was messed up, she said emphatically, "Alright. Since you just entered your dream, that's pretty obvious that you know nothing, so I'll tell you things that you should know."

Grimmjow had no other choice but to listen to her. "Spit it out." He looked away, his face filled with dismay.

Tatsuki smiled. "Good. Today is your first day working as a 9th grade teacher in this school, Bleach School. The class that you were in just now was the Arrancar class. Their beloved teacher, Urahara-sensei, is having a vacation right now , so you're going to replace him for a while," she stopped for a moment, reading her notebook, then continued, "Also, the teachers of the Vizard class, Shinigami class and Human class are also on vacation with Urahara-sensei. So all of them gather in Arrancar class, and all you have to do is just to keep them under control. Just _do_ what a normal teacher _does._"

Tatsuki then handed him a 9th grade Biology textbook – the subject which Grimmjow hated most, even though he hadn't even learn it. He just hated _everything_.

"Remember," she reminded, "Try to impress me. I'll be judging based on your performance and skills. Don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Tch, shut up, woman. This is just a piece of cake," Grimmjow boasted and entered the classroom immediately.

Tatsuki followed him inside, smirking. "You'll regret for saying that."

As Grimmjow entered the class, he stood behind the teacher's desk. "Listen, brats. I'm your new teacher, Grimmjow. So let's get started so that this damn dream will end quickly."

"Hey, since all 9th grade students are here, why not we pick a class leader, just for today? It would be fun," the silver-haired pupil, Gin, spoke out his mind. He grinned widely when most of the students seemed to agree with his idea.

Grimmjow was taken aback when he saw Gin. "You…?" He immediately observed the other students. Much to his surprise, he knew almost everyone there. "Why are you all here…. In my dream?"

"Like I said, Grimmjow," Tatsuki snapped, this time without adding the word 'Mister'. "Don't connect reality to your dream." As an observer, she sat on a single chair at the back of the class, enabling her to judge him easily.

That woman is right, he thought. This is just a dream. I need to chill out.

"Ne, Grimmy-chan, I wanna be the head of the classssss!" Yachiru waved at him. Grimmjow felt shivers running down his spine when he heard the nickname that was given to him.

"Neh-nuh-uuh NO! Imma be tha leader!" The Arrancar girl and former Espada, Nel, in her child form, argued. The two little kids quarreled, grabbling and squabbling with each other, making Grimmjow's head ache.

He glanced at Tatsuki who was laughing her heart out. Damn, she's enjoying this, Grimmjow thought deeply.

"Fine, _fine._ You both are the new class monitors. Now shut up and go back to your seats." Grimmjow finally decided. Yes, he needed to act normal. To _be _normal. The girls seemed to be pleased with what their new teacher said and return to their seats, smiling happily.

"….. What about the assistant?" Chad asked, causing the two girls to scream and shriek loudly again.

"Just pick anyone, dammit!" Grimmjow was losing his patience. Those students were really getting on his nerves. And Kon managed to grab the position as the assistant.

"Alright, take out your Biology textbook now," the Sexta Espada prompted. Some of them mumbled, but everyone eventually followed his orders and took out their textbooks. Well, except for one student.

"I forgot to bring mine," Keigo yelled, his feet on his table because he thought maybe girls would fall for his so-called _cool_ pose.

Grimmjow didn't let his eyes off the book. "Stand on your chair."

With a smirk, Keigo walked towards the blue-headed guy, trying to look tough and badass. "What are ya' gonna do if I say 'I don't want to'?" He really thought he looked cool.

Moving closer to Keigo, Grimmjow slammed the book on the table, which was enough to make Keigo tremble. "I'll cut your head off with a chainsaw, slice you up and feed the cats with your meat. How's that sound?" Grimmjow smirked, showing his white fangs. He would actually loved to do that. Legs shaking hard, Keigo immediately nodded, his pants wet. He rushed to his seat and obeyed what Grimmjow said. All of the students just thought that Keigo was a total jerk.

When everything seemed to return to normal, Grimmjow began to utter the words on the textbook. "Blood vessels," he said with a boring tone. "There are three types of blood vessels. Arteries, veins and capillaries. Arteries' job is to carry the blood away from our heart-"

"Heart?" Ulquiorra interrupted. "What is heart?"

Right. Another idiot, Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Let me explain," Nanao volunteered herself. "Heart is an organ in our body. It pumps our-"

"No one's gonna listen to your boring explanation," Hiyori snapped, she was already yawning. Feeling offended, Nanao sat down and lowered her head, didn't bother to say another word.

"Whoa, idiot, don't say that to my first love," Shinji defended, poking his nose.

"What did you say, baldy?"

"Are you deaf?"

And they started to bicker. Palms on his face, Grimmjow let out a deep sigh, he was totally stressed out.

Normal. Be normal.

He called both of them. "You two, come here," Grimmjow demanded. Hiyori and Shinji glanced at each other and then looked away – but they headed towards Grimmjow though.

"Listen, fools-" Grimmjow stopped when he saw two students doing something. They were climbing out of the window to escape.

To _escape. From him._

"Oi, Luppi, Yammy, what are you doing?" Hisagi questioned them, although he didn't care even a bit. He only said it out of boredom.

"Shh! Dammit! Grimmjow's gonna find out!" Luppi pressed his finger on his own lips.

Hitsugaya 'tch'-ed. "That big friend of yours is too huge to notice." He said sarcastically.

As Luppi and Yammy were about to jump out, Grimmjow was able to grab their heads and lift them up high, shooting them with a poisonous glare.

* * *

"Right, you two," Grimmjow continued as he turned back to Hiyori and Shinji. Apparently, he had tied up Luppi's and Yammy's arms and legs, and put them at the back, next to Tatsuki. Tatsuki felt sorry for them. "Now tell me what's going on," Grimmjow asked both of the Vizards.

"This baldy just gets on my nerves," Hiyori pointed at Shinji.

Snorting, Shinji replied, "This idiot kid gets on _everybody's _nerves."

"No, you do, baldy!"

"Oh no, you do, idiot. Ask Nanao." And they started to argue again, cursing and calling each other names.

Grimmjow really felt like killing these two Vizards.

But then, someone entered the classroom. "What happened? It's really noisy." Much to Grimmjow's surprise, it's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. In a black suit.

"Woman, why is he here?" Grimmjow immediately switched his glance to Tatsuki, he's all fired up, suddenly remembering the battle he had with Ichigo.

Tatsuki rushed to Ichigo's side. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, Ichigo is the principal of this school."

The Espada's eyes nearly popped out when he heard the statement. "Wha…..? This guy is…?" Not only he has more power than me, but he also… has higher salary than me?

But his thoughts were disrupted by Orihime.

"Grimmjow-sensei, Luppi and Yammy are trying to escape again!" The orange-haired girl yelled, pointing at both Espada. It turned out that Omaeda freed them, as Luppi promised he would bring numerous cakes and delicious delicacies if Omaeda untied the rope, to which the 2nd division vice-captain promptly agreed. And shortly later he was beaten up badly by Soifon.

Grimmjow's face reddened, trying to hold down his anger.

"Ne, ne, Grimmy-chan," Yachiru spoke up. "What about the treasurer? Who will take that position?" And she and Nel started blabbering about other positions, which drove Grimmjow crazy.

Ulquiorra stood up and stared at Grimmjow. "I have been asking you what does a heart mean, and you fail to answer me. A trash like you shouldn't exist. Die now," he said, ready to fire his Cero.

Grimmjow tried to avoid the Cero. "You assh-"

"I hate you, baldy! Just looking at you make me wanna puke!"

"Oh yeah? Well I hate you too, idiot. You are the ugliest girl ever in this universe. That's why no one likes you. Even monkeys are prettier than you."

"Sensei! Luppi and Yammy have already reached the ground!"

"You trash. Don't run away like a coward."

"Ahh, let Byakkun be the president of the school!"

"Itsygooo sooo handsooomee~"

Grimmjow couldn't take it. This was too much for a dream. He was feeling extremely depressed.

Tatsuki then walked to him. "Here is the result : 1) Failing to answer a student's question: -15%, 2) Couldn't stop students from escaping: -17%, 3) Ignoring a sad girl (Nanao): -8%, 4) Uttering bad words: -15%, 5) Not respecting the principal: -21%, 6) Couldn't stop students from fighting: -16%, 7) Scare the hell out of a student: -8%, total: -100%. You will get no salary this month."

Grimmjow was baffled. He had never thought a nightmare would be this frightening.

* * *

**I know, this chapter wasn't really good… I wanted to finish this fic quickly, so this was the result XD I don't know why but I kinda like the idea of Grimmjow x Tatsuki (GrimmSuki). Yeah it's weird, they didn't even met in the series (if I'm not mistaken), but they look good together if you ask me XD Grimmjow, the violent and vicious Espada paired with Tatsuki, the toughest chick in Karakura High School (excluding Rukia)… crack pairing? XD but somehow I do hope they will meet, because if they do then the scene will be more chaotic XDD and I have always wanted to be a teacher, so I am imagining myself in Grimmjow's position… I might go crazy XDD and pardon me for using numerous curses here X3 well-oh-well, review please!**


	7. Ichimaru Gin

**Author's Note:**

**Man, FINALLY! Sitting for two exams EVERY SINGLE DAY for THREE WHOLE WEEKS. Can you believe it? I don't know if it sounds normal to you but I definitely went crazy during those weeks. Good thing that my three weeks of hell has finally ended last Thursday, and I'm glad to be back on track!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Bleach. Aizen does. Yeah, HE DOES. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN TROLLED ALL THESE YEARS. It's not Tite Kubo. Tite Kubo doesn't even exis- *gets slapped***

**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ichimaru Gin – Eyes

"Gin, your eyes don't look really good," Tosen commented as he watched Gin coming out from the Las Noches kitchen. It's true that Gin's eyes were really red – but sometimes Gin wondered how could Tosen see that. Gin even kept his eyes narrowed to slits, which could barely be seen, but despite that Tosen still managed to know about the red-eye disease. He's starting to doubt about the former Gotei 13's 9th division captain's blindness, but then pushed the idea to the back of his mind.

Gin nodded, grinning widely. "Eh, yeah. I slept late last night. Ya' know, practicin' and all. I'm kinda worried about my Shinsou, it's gettin' slower for some reason," Gin looked at the mirror, slightly opening his eyes. He had never thought they would look this bad.

"You should go get some medicine," Tosen suggested. "You can ask Aizen-sama. I'm sure he'll help."

Gin narrowed his eyes again, and turned to face Tosen. "Ah, you're right. Maybe I should see him." He then walked out of the room to get the cure from his leader, hoping to obtain something from the redhead.

Gin entered the meeting room. There Aizen was, sitting on his big chair, reading a newspaper and enjoying his coffee, probably made by Tosen, although Gin had no idea how Tosen could arrive at that place faster than him. That guy had a weird hairstyle, but it seemed that he also had a weird personality. Gin once again abandoned his thoughts and got back to his actual intention.

"Hey there, Aizen-taichou. Say, do you hav-"

"I don't. Go ahead and ask Szayel." The Hogyoku holder answered nonchalantly without even letting his assistant finish his sentence. Gin tilted his head, thinking how did Aizen know what he was going to ask. But then again, it's Aizen all right. He's the king of psychics. Aizen suddenly gave Gin a cold glare, probably found out what Gin was thinking about him. Gin only replied with his infamous grin and walked away from the room to find Espada's craziest member, Szayel Aporro. Why didn't he think about this earlier?

Gin entered Szayel's laboratory. He opened the door slowly, examining every single thing in the room, trying to detect the man he was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" Szayel's voice startled Gin. Apparently, he was standing behind Gin without Gin realizing.

Wow, this red-eye sure affects my sensitivity, Gin thought. He was a bit taken aback for the fact that he wasn't able to notice the Arrancar's presence.

"Oooooh," Szayel took a step towards Gin. "You got some pretty red eyes there."

Gin shrugged. "I know right. Ya' have anythin' to give me?" Szayel might be a freak, but when it comes to medical problems, he's got damn good skills.

Szayel smirked. "You found the right man." He grabbed a purple potion and handed it to Gin.

"Use this, rub it on your eyes. Those eyes will get better."

Gin accepted the potion and took a quick glance at it before putting it in his pocket. "Thanks."

He then returned to his room, impatient to use the given medicine.

He took a drop of the potion and rubbed it on his eyes, slowly and carefully. Just as he had finished using the medicine, Gin suddenly felt his eyelids were getting heavier and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

His alarm clock woke him up. Gin yawned, stretched his body and reached his hands out to the clock to shut it off. He then suddenly remembered about the potion he had taken last night, so he stormed off to his mirror, eager to witness what had happened to his eyes.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Yes, he really couldn't believe that, instead of getting better, his eyes burst out, inches away from falling down to his cheeks. Heck, he couldn't even close his eyes. Suddenly the silver-haired ex-captain felt butterflies in his stomach.

Feeling extremely desperate, he went to meet Szayel. That guy certainly had something to do with this. Unsurprisingly, Gin calmed down, his signature grin was ready on his face. He wouldn't lose his cool just because of this.

"Just why the hell would I help you?" Szayel laughed his heart out after seeing Gin's bulging eyes. Gin knew everyone didn't really like him, but seriously, he should have seen this happening. All in all, this eye infection did leave an impact in his concentration and consciousness. After releasing his bankai on the 8th Espada, Gin walked off, leaving Szayel burn to ashes and heading to the only place in this universe that might have the solution.

* * *

"Finish all these paperwork TODAY, Matsumoto. I'll be leaving for a while," warned Hitsugaya and slammed the door hard, making Rangiku to yawn even more.

The blonde woman studied – well, it's more like only _looked at_ - the paperwork, frowning. She had always hated paperwork. Rangiku then laid on the couch with hands on the back of her head, closing her eyes, trying to sleep.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Feeling this weird aura, Rangiku slowly opened her eyes. And she gasped in disbelief.

She saw two, big eyes popping out of someone's face, looking down on her. Someone that she was very familiar with.

Rangiku jumped off the couch due to the extreme shock. "Gin? W-what are you doing here?"

There was no doubt that she was surprised by his presence but somehow her heart felt a little bit lightened and nervous at the same time.

"Wait, more importantly….. _Why are your eyes bulging out like that?_" Rangiku couldn't hold back her laughter. Gin was offended by her response but decided to keep it down. If only Rangiku weren't his friend, he would have beaten the crap out of her like he did with Szayel.

"Maa, maa, I need a help here," he said, crossing his arms. He still spoke in the same soft tone.

Although there was still a little bit of laughter, Rangiku replied, "Fine, I'll lend you a hand. Follow me." She then tugged his arm and brought him out of the room. Ever since they entered the academy, there was always tension and awkwardness between the two whenever they met – especially since they both became members of Gotei 13, they even rarely spoke or waved at each other when they passed by, let alone after Gin's betrayal. But somehow those feelings flew away at this moment, as if they were back to their old days.

* * *

"Well, well, if it wasn't the traitor and his old best friend," Kurotsuchi Mayuri asked upon their arrivals at his base.

"Geez, Kurotsuchi-taichou, how long have you been stalking about our personal lives?" Rangiku snapped, scratching her head.

Mayuri gave them a big, creepy grin, similar to that of Shinji's. "Believe me, I know everything about Gotei 13." To be truth, as the person who had every information about Gotei 13, Mayuri himself was dumbfounded the fact that he wasn't able to find out about Aizen's whole plan. It was one of the few things that he truly regretted in his whole life.

Mayuri then studied Gin's eyes. "I can see why you people are here," he said, grabbing his own pointed chin. "How unfortunate. I don't have a cure for this, unless if you want to wait for a few months for me to study and create a new medicine for this rare disease…."

This news just had let Gin's hopes down.

"Even Kurotsuchi-taichou doesn't have the cure…." Rangiku muttered as they walked away from Mayuri's building.

Suddenly, an idea ran through the 10th division lieutenant's mind. "Don't worry," She turned to the silent Gin. "I know where's the last place to put our chances on."

* * *

Urahara was sitting outside his store along with his childhood friend Yoruichi who was in her cat form, busy chatting with each other as Rangiku and Gin approached them.

"Hey, look who's here!" Urahara kept himself cool by flapping his favorite fan. He was a bit taken aback by Gin 's appearance but decided to go easy on him since Gin wasn't really his business. "My, my, aren't you guys cute lovebirds?"

Rangiku quickly denied the statement, and explained their intention to meet the former 12th division captain. Urahara and Yoruichi laughed their heads off after seeing Gin's popping eyes.

"Having both of you come all way from Soul Society to this human world, this matter must be really important," Yoruichi commented and licked her cat paws, trying her best not to laugh anymore.

Urahara brought out his new products. "Right, so what do you want? I have a lot of things here-"

"Urahara-san, we only want the cure," Rangiku interrupted, rolling her eyes. Gin sat next to Yoruichi, waiting for the medicine.

Urahara smiled. "Ah, that. Sorry, but that type of disease cannot be cured. So you're gonna spend your whole life like that."

Gin thought his life was over.

* * *

"Ugh… No, this is impossible…." Gin muttered in his sleep with Aizen next to him, holding a video camera and recording.

Aizen smirked. "You think I don't have a YouTube account?"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked. I put a lot of effort into this, but didn't turn out that good. Damn those ideas for leaking out during exams.  
**


	8. Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks again to the reviewers and those who added my story to their favorites and alerts. If only I owned Bleach, I would've made you guys as my Bleach characters.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach would've gotten better if I owned it. Okay I lied, Bleach would've probably gotten worse if I owned it.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Hitsugaya Toshiro – Bieber Fever

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat down on his couch. He had nothing to do. No paperwork, no battles, nothing. It was like he had accomplished every single thing in this world. He wanted to have a stroll outside his mansion but it was raining. He didn't want to go to the human world because people would call him 'kiddo' or 'brat' or 'little boy', and he hated those names more than anything in this universe. And he certainly didn't want to call Rangiku – she would definitely induce more problems for him.

So the white-haired captain ended up grabbing his remote control and switched on the television.

"_And I was like,baby, baby baby oooh-"_ Apparently, Hitsugaya just turned on MTV channel. The hot pop sensation nowadays, probably the most popular kid in this world, Justin Bieber's music video 'Baby' was played on the TV screen. The 10th division leader got annoyed and immediately switched to another channel.

"_I will never say never, I will fight…."_

Hitsugaya pressed another button on the remote control.

"_Shawty is a eenie meanie miney mo lover__"_

Again. Feeling extremely vexed due to the same person frequently popping out of the TV screen , the short captain just switched to a football channel.

At least this is better_, _Hitsugaya thought, although he wasn't that fond of football. Ah what the heck, he wasn't fond of _anything_.

Then unexpectedly, the football match was postponed for half an hour and the host presented the young singer, who Hitsugaya had been avoiding, to perform at the middle of the field. Of course you guys know who that was.

It's _Justin Bieber._

"What the-?" Toshiro promptly shut down the TV. He didn't have anything against Bieber – heck, Hitsugaya didn't even know his name – but he just didn't have the mood to see Bieber. Somehow he felt that the blonde kid's face was pretty bothersome.

Hitsugaya then pushed the image of Justin Bieber out of his mind. He wanted to relax, and the couch was somewhat very comfy….

* * *

"Ugh…. Where the hell am I?" The cold 10th division captain grunted. He examined his surroundings – it was full of classy clothes and branded outfits – he really had no idea where he was.

Suddenly, a woman barged into the room and announced, "Sir, it's your turn to appear next. Please hurry up." Judging from the woman's shirt, Hitsugaya could guess that she was a crew. He had no choice but to follow her and ended up heading towards a stage.

Yes. A stage.

"And welcome, our guest today which is the so popular Bleach character, Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya turned to his left side to see who was uttering those words. Much to his surprise, he saw a dark skinned woman with curly black hair waving and smiling at him. And he saw another person sitting next to her. Someone Hitsugaya really was familiar with. Someone who he had just seen few minutes ago.

Uh-oh.

Hitsugaya immediately closed his eyes, hoping that it was a dream. He then opened them again, only to see that nothing had changed. He suddenly looked at the people in front him. Those weren't just 'people'. They were the _audience._ Just then Hitsugaya realized something.

He was in the Oprah Winfrey Show!

And yeah, the guy beside Oprah was Justin Bieber.

Girls were frantically screaming when they saw Bieber's infamous hair flip signature. "Nice to meet ya', buddy," he tried to make friends with Hitsugaya, only to be ignored by the cold-hearted kid.

"Listen here, humans. How did I get here?" Hitsugaya questioned them. Surely he had never gone to this place, let alone seeing such massive amounts of humans.

Oprah laughed her lungs out. "Aww, you cute little fella. Of course you came here by yourself. You're a new celebrity, ain't ya'?"

Okay, this is weird. Way too weird, Hitsugaya's mind spoke.

"I'm a wha-?" just before Hitsugaya could finish his words, Oprah interrupted.

"Let's witness the awesome performance by Justin Bieber and Hitsugaya Toshiro, with the song 'Somebody To Love'!" Oprah announced loudly, cheers and whistling could blatantly be heard. Hitsugaya's jaw dropped when he listened to the statement. He tried his best to refuse to do so, but much to his surprise, Bieber grabbed his wrist tightly and dragged him to the front of the stage to perform the song.

What the hell? I don't even know the song! Hitsugaya started to panic.

Bieber snapped his fingers. "Hit it, guys!" And the band heated up their instruments.

"_For you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink or swim  
Watch 'em play for ya_

_For you I'd be (oh whoa)  
Runnin' a thousand miles  
Just get to where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart  
I don't need a whole lot  
Coming for you I admit I'd  
Rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine  
I know I won't be the first one  
Giving you all this attention  
Baby listen…"_

The blonde-haired kid nudged Hitsugaya, a sign to let him sing the chorus. Toshiro was sweating really hard, he could even feel his hands trembling due to extreme nervousness. He didn't know the lyrics. What would he do, what would he do…

He decided to give it a shot.

It's better than being silent, Hitsugaya comforted himself. He needed to stay cool and calm, like he always did. He closed his eyes, for whatever happened he would still go for it. He began to utter the words….

"_I just need somebody to love…."_

The crowd was full of applauses as they heard Hitsugaya singing. Even Hitsugaya was taken aback by his own actions. Did he really…. Say the right words?

He continued again, his lips automatically slipped out the lyrics. He frowned, but still kept on singing. And he made it through to the end of the song. Strangely enough, he didn't even know how he did that!

"Great job, Hitsu!" Bieber raised up his hands to make a high-5, but once again Hitsugaya just passed him by. He still remained his cool even after performing such energetic song.

"Anyway guys, let's meet my mentor, Usher!" Justin Bieber tried to break the awkward silence which occurred between him and the whitehead. Oprah shouted 'Usher' so loudly that Hitsugaya thought his eardrum would damage.

"Yo wassup bro," Usher made a cool handshake with Bieber. "Wassup Hitsu my man!"

Seriously. Stop. Calling. Me. Hitsu.

"Hey guys," Oprah snapped, "why don't we see you guys dancing? We wanna see some moves! Let's have a dance match!" She blurted out her brilliant idea which actually boiled Hitsugaya's blood more.

But he decided to put up with them, mainly because they were ordinary humans and he had no rights to harm them.

Bieber went off first, showing off his 'dougie' dance and jerks, and finished it with a perfect moonwalk.

Hitsugaya came next. He really resented this, but after being forced, he eventually agreed.

"But I'm not gonna dance," Hitsugaya finally spoke. He then smirked, and released his zanpakuto. "Hyorinmaru!"

Suddenly the studio was full with lovely ice carvings and beautiful falling ice dusts, as if it was snowing. He even managed to create lots of ice-creams for each person, including Oprah, Bieber and Usher. They were totally impressed by his powers and abilities. Hitsugaya's performance wasn't finished yet. He then drew out his sword and ordered it to be in its human form, and Hyorinmaru reluctantly obeyed his master.

Poof! The sword turned into a perfectly good-looking man. Oprah's jaw dropped when she saw it. Countless 'oh-my-god' escaped her mouth. It was the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed, and because of that Hitsugaya earned thousands of applause and cheers.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh of relief. Finally, it's over, he thought.

"You're awesome!" Oprah complimented Hitsugaya, patting his shoulder. "Well, it's not over yet." She continued as if she could read Hitsugaya's mind, which led the whitehead to shot her a sharp glare.

"Guess what? You and Bieber are gonna be a duo, and therefore you're brothers now! You guys are gonna sing, dance, perform, live, _sleep _and even do _anything TOGETHER FOREVER!_" Usher butted in, that one sentence alone could kill Hitsugaya. So that means he's going to spend his whole life with that Bieber kid? He just couldn't believe his ears.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Taiiiiiiichoooooouu!" Rangiku shook her captain's body hard after seeing him twisting his own body anxiously, perspiration couldn't dry his head off.

This kid surely is having a nightmare, Rangiku rolled her eyes. Realizing that Hitsugaya still didn't regain consciousness, she decided to go shikai on him. And yes, that easily worked.

"What the hell Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya scolded her for sending Haineko to grope him. Although he silently thanked her for bailing him out of his crazy dream.

Rangiku was delighted that her leader had already waken up, her eyes sparkled. "I just went to the human world," she said enthusiastically. "I brought you something!" She handed him a disc.

Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes, his head was still dizzy and he was still feeling drowsy, but after adjusting himself firmly, he managed to see the CD album.

My World 2.0.

Oh crap.

* * *

**Please be noted that I really don't intend to offend anyone (especially Justin Bieber fans), and this chapter is not written to mock him (or something like that). It's just for entertainment purposes. I'm truly sorry if any of you readers was offended by this chapter. I like Oprah, and I'm not a huge fan of JB but I love his songs, and OH MY GOD I REALLY LOVE USHER, so please don't get me wrong. The only reason I combined Bieber with Hitsugaya because both of them are young but surprisingly have massive amounts of fangirls XDDD R-E-V-I-E-W! **


	9. Szayel Aporro

**Author's Note:**

**I just had parents' meeting today. I got pretty decent grades…. Good thing my mom didn't get angry X) Again, super duper thanks to all reviewers, story alert-ers (?) and story favorit-ers (?) or whatever you call them. I would love to even include your pen names in my stories, if you want to.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Bleach, nor do I own Tite Kubo. (what the heck am I talking about….)**

**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Szayel Aporro – Toothache

Szayel paced back and forth. There was something that really, really bothered him at that time but he couldn't find out the solution. Damn it, he thought.

"It's your tooth," Aizen's appearance clearly startled the Espada's crazy scientist. "You have a toothache."

Szayel rubbed his check. Aizen was right! He did feel pain whenever he tried to chew or grind his meals. Szayel promptly jot down this rare occurrence. _Man, Aizen is a psychic_, Szayel's mind spoke silently, which made Aizen to sent him his poisonous glare.

Szayel immediately went out of the room before Aizen did anything more harmful to him. Still, he couldn't find the conclusion to relieve this pain. Szayel grunted and mumbled all the way until he bumped into Aaroniero, the 9th Espada, and one of the Espada that he disliked most.

Aaroniero examined Szayel's condition. "What happened to you?" The small, upper head asked.

"Ergh, look," Although Szayel didn't like him, but due to extreme pain, he blurted out his problems. "My tooth aches so much."

"Show me your tooth."

Szayel was reluctant to do so, but he obeyed Aaroniero anyway.

Aaroniero nodded. He hated Szayel as well, but somehow his mood was very good that day (probably because he had a new improvised square tank to cover his head) that he even had the heart to help Szayel. Aaroniero suddenly threw his fist to Szayel's face, which later ended up forming a bruise on the 8th Espada's cheek.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Szayel couldn't hold back his anger. He thought that Aaroniero would solve the problem but he was treated the opposite instead.

Aaroniero shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? I was trying to pull out your tooth. Guess that didn't work." The lower small rounded head replied.

Szayel was baffled. Pull out _his tooth?_ That's ridiculous!

"I am in a very good mood today, so that's why I'm volunteering myself to help you. Well since my method didn't work, I suggest you go to Harribel," Aaroniero advised while constantly rubbing his square tank so that Szayel would pay attention about the new tank he had just gotten. Unfortunately, Szayel was too busy with his tooth that he didn't even realize that Aaroniero's head tank had a new shape. He then stormed off to find Harribel, leaving Aaroniero disappointed with his unattractive tank.

* * *

Harribel made lots of ice cubes and put them in Szayel's mouth. "This is all I can do."

Szayel could only emph-ed, due to excess coldness in his mouth, which probably could lead him to death if he didn't get rid of those blocks of ice.

No, this is not working, he thought.

* * *

"What do I get in return if I offer you my help?" Baraggan questioned after listening to Szayel's brief explanation. Szayel didn't usually come to other people's places, since they were the ones who usually come to him to get help. All in all, Baraggan wouldn't do anything for free.

Damn this old man, Szayel thought.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you a video on _How To Get Hot Like Channing Tatum_," Szayel recommended his new self tutorial video for men.

Baraggan grabbed his own chin, thinking about Szayel's offer. He then nodded in agreement. "Deal."

The 2nd Espada activated his aging power. "Rot_."_

_

* * *

_"That friggin' crazy old hag…" Szayel walked away slowly from Baraggan room. Sure, Baraggan did his work, but instead of Szayel's tooth, Baraggan's power affected Szayel's hair instead, making the 8th Espada's hair to wither and turn white. He looked like Albert Einstein wearing spectacles. Countless curses escaped his lips.

So he decided to go to Starrk only to end up earning insults from Lilynette, which prompted him to turn down his intention.

Since he knew Ulquiorra and Grimmjow might also have acted the same as Lilynette, well not Ulquiorra _physically_, Szayel thought he would rather die alone.

And that's when he met the tallest Espada member, Nnoitora Jiruga.

"Huh? You want my help?" Nnoitora sounded as he was mocking Szayel. He really was, actually.

Szayel rolled his eyes. "I'll help you defeat Nel if you can cure my toothache."

Nnoitora who was relaxing on his couch suddenly got up, enraged by this statement. "What? You're saying that I lost to that dumb girl?"

"No, I mean…"

"Well you're dead wrong if you're thinking like that," Nnoitora released his zanpakuto, "I am the winner! No one can beat me, not even Nelliel!" He aimed his zanpakuto at Szayel, ready to attack.

Shoot, Szayel thought. And my tooth hurts!

After battling for almost an hour, Szayel managed to get away from the long-haired Espada. His powers were somewhat reduced, probably because of the tooth illness. He wasn't the type to run away but this was a different case. He would seriously get killed by Nnoitora anytime now. That guy just automatically got berserk whenever the name 'Nel' was mentioned!

"Hey there, Szayel."

Szayel looked over his shoulder to see the person who just said that.

It's Gin. Ichimaru Gin, with his usual creepy smile on his face.

Oh hell.

Gin moved closer to Szayel. "I see, you have a toothache. I can fix it if you want." He gave Szayel a confident smile.

Szayel didn't know what to do, either to accept or reject his offer. He then decided to go with his first choice, that was to give Gin a chance.

"Very well. Lay down on this chair," Gin instructed. Szayel obediently followed his orders. After adjusting himself firmly on the chair, Gin still maintained a smile on his face and took out pliers which honestly freaked Szayel out.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt," Gin assured. He then pulled out Szayel's tooth in one shot. Szayel screamed like a cow which was going to be slaughtered but it only lasted for two seconds.

Incredibly, Szayel felt better.

"Wow, I feel good," Szayel was quite satisfied with what Gin had done. Szayel then checked his tooth at a mirror.

Hold on.

Szayel took a double look at his tooth.

What. The. Hell? Gin pulled the WRONG TOOTH!

"You! What did you do to my tooth?" Szayel was totally infuriated by Gin's action. This time Gin replied with a smirk instead of the usual smile.

"I did on purpose. Well, that's what you get for giving me the wrong potion in my dream," said Gin. Seriously, Szayel had no idea what Gin was talking about and eventually kept shouting in pain.

* * *

"Whoa!" Szayel finally regained consciousness from the long nightmare. He looked around and saw nothing but just his normal room. Szayel breathed out a sight of relief. He then jumped out of his bed.

Szayel laughed a little and made his way towards his mirror. "Come on, this can't be true," he said while opening his mouth.

And saw one of his tooth was missing.

Ah, here we go again.


	10. Sarugaki Hiyori

**Author's Note:**

**Whooo! It's 1****st**** December, and the first day of the long holiday! At my country, we have a full-month holiday in December every year. I wonder if you guys have 30 days break in December too?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Bleach blah blah blah….**

**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sarugaki Hiyori – Hiyorella

Hiyori sat down on a huge rock outside the Vizards' settlement, folding her arms, her unusual thoughts was running wildly through her mind. To be precise, she was actually thinking about her dreams, her future….. her _fate._

That's right. Hiyori had never fallen in love with anyone. To be honest, she herself didn't even know if there was anyone who had a crush on her. She realized that she was brutal, hot-headed, tomboy and harsh, so she wasn't really into boys. Hiyori had never thought about her future man. But surprisingly now, she was dying to know about that. Who will be hers eventually? Is it someone from the Vizards, or is it from the Shinigamis or Arrancars or what?

Yes. Hiyori needed to find out about this. So she jumped out of the stone and set off to meet the only man she could rely on. She knew he had the solution to this problem.

* * *

"You what?" Hachi obviously couldn't believe his ears. "Sarugaki Hiyori, the former Gotei 13 lieutenant and a Vizard, demands for the potion of _love?_

"

Hiyori pressed her finger to her lips, a sign for Hachi to tune down his voice. "Shh! Anyone can hear that! And besides, I only want a potion that gives me a dream to meet my future lover. You sure have that potion, right?"

Hachi thought deeply for a while, trying to remember if he had that kind of potion. He then snapped his fingers, meaning that he did have that potion. His reaction just brought out a new hope in Hiyori. "Wait here," he ordered, although Hiyori had already entered her daydream fantasy and probably didn't even listen to what Hachi had just said.

Hachi searched for the thing in his cupboard. He then was able to find it but there were two tubes with purple liquid. The light purple was actually the 'Good Dream' potion while the darker purple was the 'Nightmare' potion.

Just as Hachi wanted to reach out his hand to the light purple liquid potion, Hiyori interrupted. "Hurry up, Hachi!"

"Alright, alright!" Hachi replied quickly, but unfortunately, without he himself realizing, he had apparently taken the dark purple liquid, which was the WRONG one! Hachi immediately rushed to Hiyori's side and handed the potion to her.

"Listen," Hachi began," This is the potion that will make you fall asleep and meet your future lover. If I am not mistaken, the storyline of this dream is the Cinderella story. All you need to do is just to play Cinderella's role, go through the story and complete it without failing. And of course, your future lover will be the one playing the prince. So you really have to do this right if you wanted to know who your man is."

Hiyori examined the tube, she was a bit hesitated. "You sure this will work?"

"Trust me, I'm the one who created it," Hachi convinced her without knowing that he was the one who actually mistook it for the 'Good Dream' potion.

Without wasting any time, Hiyori immediately drank the potion and suddenly passed out to travel to her dream….

* * *

Hiyori woke up to an old-fashioned room. She could tell that it was Cinderella's. She even looked herself in the mirror; she was wearing a worn out dress.

"Perfect," she said to herself. "I just have to do what Cinderella did in the story, and I'm gonna find out who my man is!"

Suddenly, her bedroom door was pushed harshly, revealing the person behind it.

"Hiyorella! I want you to clean my room, now!"

Hiyori was extremely aghast when she saw that person. Much to her surprise, it was Shinji! He was wearing a classy gown with a fancy fan in his right hand.

"O-oi, baldy, what are you doing in my dream?" Hiyori asked, although she wanted to laugh her heart out due to Shinji's absurd outfit.

Hands on his hips and flapping his fan, Shinji bulged his eyes out. "What? You call me baldy? You idiot girl! How dare you say that! Lisazella! Mashistasia! Come here!"

"Yes, mother?" Another two girls appeared behind Shinji. Again, Hiyori was taken aback.

It was Lisa and Mashiro! And wait…. Did they just call Shinji mother? So that meant, Shinji was her stepmother, and Lisa and Mashiro were her stepsisters! That explained Shinji's ridiculous clothes... Although his behavior didn't change that much anyway.

What a weird dream, Hiyori thought. Oh well, as long as I can see my true love!

Hiyori obeyed every single thing that Shinji ordered, although she resented it very much. If it wasn't for her future lover, she would've kicked Shinji's a**. Hiyori once did take revenge on Shinji by putting cockroaches in his mouth when he was sleeping – and she made Lisa the scapegoat. Lisa and Mashiro were kinda mean to her too – Lisa always drew her hentai comics on Hiyori's bedroom wall while Mashiro just loved to annoy her every single day. They were just like the ones in the real world.

On the next day in the morning, as Hiyori was busy cooking and preparing breakfast (she didn't know how to cook so she put lots of different kinds of animals in the pot), she heard a drum beat outside her house, causing all villagers to get out to know what was going on. Hiyori was no exception. She didn't care about the dish she was preparing. It's just a dream anyway.

"Greetings, everyone," said the man on the horse. Surprisingly, Hiyori recognized that man. It's the former 7th division captain, Love!

"Listen, folks. The prince is currently searching for a bride, and he will be throwing a Halloween party tonight at his palace, and of course the person who dresses the scariest will be winning the prince's heart. So ladies, women, girls, and even housewives and transvestites, get ready for tonight at 8 pm. Prince is waiting for you." Love announced the news, which led the ladies to shriek and scream excitedly.

Shinji smirked. "Let's go girls. One of you is definitely going to be prince's bride." Lisa and Mashiro exchanged look, apparently both of them didn't have any interest in the party nor the prince. They ended up fighting and decided that the loser would be the one going to the party, only to end up being knocked out by Shinji.

Meanwhile, Hiyori smiled brightly as she heard the news. She couldn't wait!

That night, Shinji and his 'daughters' were well dressed up. Shinji was a bit surprised the fact that Hiyori still was in her usual, old dress. He for once thought that Hiyori would participate in this party.

He glared at Hiyori suspiciously.

Hiyori stared back at Shinji. Damn baldy, hurry up and go to the party! I know after this a fairy godmother will appear…. Hiyori mumbled silently.

"Hiyorella," Shinji uttered her name, "You… don't go to the party?"

Hiyori smirked. "Nah, I won't. 'Cause I've got a fairy god-"

"You've got a WHAT?" Shinji thought he heard something odd.

"I-I mean, I've got…. To watch Fairy OddParents on Nicklodeon channel. Yeah, Fairy OddParents," Hiyori snapped. Her heart was beating fast, she almost spilled the beans!

Shinji cleared his throat. "Very well. It's not like I'm allowing you to go to the party anyway." They then made their way to the palace, leaving Hiyori alone in the house.

When their shadows had already disappeared into the pitch black night, Hiyori went to the fish pond outside her house and yelled, "Fairy godmother! Come on, show yourself!"

POOF! Someone appeared.

"Whoaa!" Hiyori looked at that person. "Kensei!"

Kensei shot her a glare. "If you don't wanna die, don't call me by my first name. And I'm your fairy godfather."

Hiyori was startled. This was no doubt a Cinderella story, but there was something that had been bugging her since the beginning. This story was like a different version of Cinderella's. Everything seemed to be the opposite of the real story!

But the blonde-haired Vizard refused to give up. She remembered Hachi's advice: Play the role of Cinderella. Follow the storyline. _Complete_ the story.

"Give me the scariest outfit ever, and I want a fancy ride," Hiyori demanded, only to earn another poisonous glare from Kensei.

"Don't tell me what to do. Or I'll cut off your head now," His deep, raspy voice sent chills down Hiyori's spine. His glare was good enough to strangle her; as if he invaded her mind already. Well, what do you expect from the former Gotei 13 9th division captain?

Kensei however granted Hiyori's first wish. She looked nothing like a human. It was really scary that even Hiyori got afraid of herself when she saw her reflection in the mirror. But she was super happy and confident that she would be the prince's bride.

"I've given you your second wish. And I'm going now," The ferocious fairy godfather suddenly disappeared. Hiyori went straight off to the garden to see her ride.

And how disappointed she was. It was Rose riding on a bull!

"Get up, girl. I'm gonna bring you to the palace," Rose smiled.

"Dammit!" Hiyori was desperate. She would've slaughtered the slow bull if it wasn't for this dream. She still needed to put up with all these crazy things for the sake of her true love.

After almost two hours, she finally arrived at the palace. It was 11 o'clock. According to the Cinderella's storyline, she still had one more hour.

As she stepped into the palace, thousands pairs of eyes cornered her. She became the centre of attraction. No doubt, her outfit was the best among all. Suddenly Love announced, "Alright people. It has been decided. The blonde girl who just entered the door is the winner!" He pointed at Hiyori. All the ladies sighed in disappointment.

Hiyori smirked. "I know I'm gonna win," she bragged. But then her smirk turned into a shy smile, and her cheeks were painted pink as Love told everybody that the prince would be revealing himself and proposing Hiyori to be his bride. Her heart was pounding hard like crazy, drumming over and over. Her face reflected her feelings of excitement.

"And here's the prince!"

Then, the prince showed himself. And Hiyori gasped in disbelief.

It's HACHI. Ushoda Hachigen. Hachi was the prince. Hachi was… HER ONE TRUE LOVE!

Hiyori felt like committing suicide after knowing the truth. Her mirror of perfect fantasy imagination just scattered on the floor. Due to her broken heart and refused to accept the fate, she stole a knife from the dinner table and stabbed her own leg so that she could wake up from her dream. Just then she realized it wasn't just a _dream_. It was a nightmare!

Luckily, she successfully bailed herself out of the stupid dream.

* * *

On the next day, Hachi went to Hiyori's room to ask the result.

"Hey," Hachi greeted, "How's your dream?" he smiled.

Hiyori was incredibly horrified by Hachi's presence. Her dream last night played endlessly in her mind, inducing more anxiousness in her heart. Trauma and phobia conquered her head - she had never felt so terrified before. Couldn't confront Hachi, Hiyori immediately stormed out of the room.

Hachi tilted his head. "Just what is wrong with her?"

* * *

**Eeeek, Hiyori. To be truth, I do feel sorry for her. She's not as pretty and feminine as the other female characters in Bleach – probably she's the most unattractive girl in Bleach. But if we're talking about love, I honestly don't see anyone who fits her except Shinji. Sure, they are like oil and water, they don't go well together but they are the most important ingredients when it comes to cooking. Oh what the heck am I blabbering about? XD Review :3**


End file.
